


As long as you love me

by Spiraling_trina



Category: Love Simon - Fandom
Genre: Fluff/angst/first fight/overreact/, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiraling_trina/pseuds/Spiraling_trina
Summary: I don’t even recall what we were fighting about. All I know is we started yelling and I could see the anger and hopelessness in his moon grey eyes





	As long as you love me

Bram’s POV  
I don’t even recall what we were fighting about. All I know is we started yelling and I could see the anger and hopelessness in his moon grey eyes. It’s the last week before term ends for summer break and we were planning on being together for most of it. It was our first real fight because, well arguments over Harry Potter ships don’t count. I need to see my Simon. Oh my god. What if he doesn’t want to see me; maybe he thinks we’re over. No, oh god no. I love him. I can’t lose him over this. The idea of loosing him gets me off my ass and before the logical part of my brain can catch up, I’m heading to the train station. 

Simon’s POV  
Holy shit. Did that actually just happen. What we’re we even fighting about. Ok. I need to calm the fuck down. Ok. Don’t mind me I’m just a very gay disaster. Ok, ok, ok. I’m so nauseated. So I guess I’ll do the one thing I know how to do better then anything else, call Leah for help. “Leah, Leah! I messed up so bad. I faught with Bram and I don’t even know what about what but I’m afraid I’m going to lose him but I can’t because I’m way to in love with him to function if he leaves me.” I ramble on. “Si, it’s pretty simple, you love him so go get him back!” She answers surely. Holy shit I love you Leah. You are so smart. Hanging up, I grab my wallet, and a pack of Oreos hand sprint out of my dorm. I gotta get to Columbia, ipl go to his dorm, and I’ll beg for him to take me back. I get to the train five minutes before it leaves. 

Bram’s POV  
It seems like forever but the train finally arrives. I feel my legs moving fast and my brain once again falling behind as I sprint into the train.( which in hindsight, does nothing) but it felt as though it would get me to Simon sooner. After the paainfuy long trip. Yes, and hour and a half is long. I’m outside Simon’s dorm. Oh god I’m so nauseated, what if he’s found someone better. I finally gather the courage to knock. As it opens I’m ready to drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness, but instead, standing with a confused expression plastered on his face, is Simon’s roommate. 

Simon’s POV  
I pretty much leap offf he train and run faster than o ever have before, literally, to get a cab. Bram is consuming all my thoughts and I just have to see him. Even if he won’t take me, I need to see him. What if he’s moved in and found someone else, someone better. Bram could easily have found someone better by now.  
After what feels like an eternity, I shyly knock on Bram’s dorm room. As I’m prepared to be as dramatically in line as possible, all I’m faced with is the furrowed brow of Bram’s roommate. “ aren’t you bram’s boyfriend? Simon?” He questions. “where is he,” I ask. “Not  
totally sure, he left about an hour ago, something about messing up and on a train.” He remarks. Oh shit. Now we’re  
just as far as before.

Bram’s POV  
after some mutually confusing conversations, Simon’s roommate and I figured out what happened. So now I’m calling Simon, and praying that he didnt go to Columbia to break up with me in person. “Simon? Where are you?” I ask, slightly terrified. “Where are you?” He fires back. “I’m, I’m in your dorm and Haverford.” I explain caustiously. “Oh, I’m at Columbia.” He replies. “Okay stay ther, I’m coming.” I quickly state. After hat he hangs up and I’m once again running out of the dorm. 

Simon’s POV 

I can’t believe that happened. We’re so stupid. Unless he only wants to see me to break up with me In person. I yell some string of words that may or may not have made sense to bram’s rommate and I’m out the door. Once I’m at the station, I end up falling asleep waiting for bram, to be fair I haven’t slept in a while. I probably should’ve set an alarm though, because I’m awoken with a slight tap only shoulder form none other than bram Greenfeld himself. We stare at each other for a long moment before I break the silence. “Bram! I’m so sorry” I start, crying as I say it. “I don’t remember what we faught about, bit I don’t want to lose you and I’m really sorry for what I did and I understand if you want to leave me. You could easily find someone bet-“ I’m cut off by bram closing the distance between our lips in a fiery kiss that makes my whole body tingle and my heart ache. “Simon Spier, I don’t ever want to be woth anyone else, I’m so sorry that we faught, I don’t remember what it was about either. Because after all I could feel was sadness, because I so afraid of losing you. I love you so much Simon. I’m so sorry.” He spills calmly. I respond by forcing myself as close as humanly possible to bram. I wrap my arms as tight around him as I can, while still allowing him to breathe. I nuzzle my flushes face into he crook of his neck. He pulls me even tighter and kisses the top of my head and I whisper onto his ear, I love you to bram, and as paling as you love me, we’ll be ok.


End file.
